eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Adaefia
Pois in multiple zones hi! Thanks you for all your recent edits!. I've seen you made World's End (x2 Raid Challenge), World's End (x2 Raid) and World's End. In Theory World's End alone would cover it as well since the poi ist at the same location and waypoint in all versions of the zone. The POIInformation has the parameters zone, zone2, zone3 annd zone4 to refer 1 poi to multiple zones. Please note that there is nothing wrong in the way you did it of course, just wanted to point out that there is a easier way to do as well. And i wanted to say please don't remove unneeded parameters from articles, they are maybe needed later. I'm jsut saying that in case you wonder why i add parameters again here and there. -- 11:27, August 7, 2017 (UTC) support with Item creation Hi! I just wanna give you support with creating items like Lavacrafter's Sash of Liquid Fire. You could visit my homepage and search for "Lavacrafter's Sash of Liquid Fire" to see a list of all the items i prepared to upload with my bot. When you click on "View item" you'll see the premade article that you can copy/paste to the wiki. -- 08:06, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :Fixed a bug on my webside, you should be able to find all items now and not only Ammo. :For example Warcouncil Earrings of Arcana :-- 19:07, March 15, 2018 (UTC) GREAT JOB!!! This is AWESOME! Keep up the good work! 15:54, February 5, 2018 (UTC) About EquipInformation Hi! I wondered about your edit's on the Steward's Fists of Battle, so i checked the item along with some others in game. You are right *the Primary Attributes and the Stamina don't show the "+" anymore. *the flags now have "," between them, instead of updating all equipments i updated the Template:EquipInformation. A "," will get removed and added again along with the 2 blanks. I updated the Template:EquipInformation and a "+" at agi, int, str or wis will no longer show as Primary Attributes, same goes for the stamina. The order of the flags may changed over the time, i don't touch that with the template for now at least. About Primary Attributes: the Template:EquipInformation follows the rule agi over int over str over wis. That means if agi is used it shows agi as primary attributes, actually the same way it happens ingame. There is no point in adding int, str, wis when agi used allready. In case you find something that is displayed wrong let me know please. (Yes i know the Equipment window is still in the old style with the flags at the top and not at the buttom) -- 21:13, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! :I wondered about your edits so i ask :#Why are you breaking the itemlinks by removing "\aITEM " and "\/a" ? Breaking because you need to preview or publish the article to see the actual itemlink that works ingame. :#Why are you adding for example agi, wis and it when the item has str allready? Because one of them does it to show Primary Attributes :#Why are you adding the other skills instead of useing "offskills", "defskills", "speskills" ? :There is no "real" need to change Attunable to Attuneable because the template takes care of that for all the items .. which are prolly over 100.000. :Is only "Attuneable, Lore-Equip" wrong in the flags ? :-- 23:51, November 1, 2018 (UTC)